


Help

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set during the pilot episode 'A Great Deliverance'.  First chapter is Tommy's thoughts on Barbara, second chapter is Barbara's thoughts on Tommy.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Thomas Lynley

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

There’s something about Havers that piques my curiosity far more than it should.

I know her reputation, and I’ve experienced her wrath first-hand. She’s sullen and quick to anger, but beneath all that there’s a brilliance and a vulnerability.

I told Helen that I wished I had a clear head so that I could focus on the case. A clear head would also be useful in helping me fathom out just what’s going on with my detective sergeant.

She like no one I’ve ever met; snapping, snarking, and snarling at anyone who tries to get behind her façade. From the glimpse I got of her home life, I believe she is carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. I want to know more about her; her past, her situation, what has made her who she is.

I can’t explain it, but I want to help.


	2. Barbara

Joy of joys, I’ve been partnered with Detective Inspector bloody Lynley.

An arrogant ponce, born with a silver spoon in his mouth and a stick wedged firmly up his arse. To top things off, he’s about as popular with the Yorkshire force as I am with every SIO I’ve ever been foisted upon!

This is going to end badly.

He looks at me as if I am puzzle he is trying to solve; asking questions that I have no intention of answering. I’m sure he thinks he’s god’s gift to the human race, batting his eyelashes at anything female and attractive – which counts me out thank goodness – expecting their knickers to drop when he smiles.

I don’t know how much longer I can put up with his mercurial personality; being friendly one minute and then treating me like the hired help the next.

The sooner we’re done with this case the better.


End file.
